The Newest Marauder
by Chica Marauder
Summary: She started Hogwarts in their sixth year, and found a boy she liked, but was there another, and what would that other so to tear them apart? My first fanfic so bear with me
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story ever, Please review, I love constructive criticism! M&Ms for all who review! **

**I wish I owned, but unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling, as much as I wish I was.**

She was so nervous she was visibly shaking. She glared at her quivering hand, silently cursing her nerves. It was bad enough she was the only new girl in her year, no, the only new girl excluding the first years, but to make matters worse she was late.

"Get a bloody grip. You can do this. Just push and walk through. Push the doors open and walk in." She mumbled to herself.

After a few minutes she put her favourite oh-so-bored face and walked through the double doors. Everyone stared at her like she had just murdered someone. Hadn't anyone been late for the welcoming feast before? Well there's a first time for everything. Luckily she had already been sorted during the summer holidays so she knew she was to sit at the Griffindor table. She saw the only empty spot in the table and sat down between a red-head girl and a tall boy, both of whom looked like they were sulking.

The boy across from her gave her a sympathetic look, and she glanced at him with confusion. He gestured to the witch on her left, and the wizard on her right as realization swept through her, the two had been fighting. So that's why this spot was empty. She examined the boy across from her, tuning out Dumbledore as he continued with the notices. The boy had ruffled sandy hair with a fringe that covered part of his face; he had deep blue eyes that were like veritaserum, even though he wasn't looking at her, she wanted to tell him anything he asked. He caught her staring and blushed, looking down and started piling his plate with food. She was so distracted looking at this boy that she hadn't noticed Dumbledore had finished and the food had appeared. Silently cursing herself for being so distracted, she started to spoon some steaming potatoes, vegetables and a piece of steak on to her plate.

There was a large amount of chatter in the great hall, but the boy across from her and the boy on his right were the only ones talking, and it seemed they were arguing about quidditch. The second boy had long, straight, black hair that was about an inch above his shoulders. He had raven eyes to match and his mouth was full of some type of meat. She enjoyed quidditch and was the only girl chaser at her old school, so she listened to the conversation while she made her way steadily through her food.

"Hey you, new girl" the second boy said, his mouth now full of what seemed to be mashed potato.

"If you want to talk to me swallow your food first." She said, scowling as she wiped a bit of potato off her robes. He scowled back and, realising he wasn't going to win against this girl, he swallowed before continuing. She had assumed he wanted her opinion on quidditch, but apparently he had grown bored of the topic, or maybe it was just because the first boy wouldn't give in. either way he had turned his attention to her.

"I'm Sirius; this is Remus, James and Peter." He said pointing to the boys around them in turn. Remus was the sandy-haired boy; James was the boy on her right. He had jet black hair that was messy, as if he had just stepped off a broomstick. His only response to his name was scowling at his food.

"Don't mind James. Him and his Lilyflower have gotten into a fight again." Sirius teased, pointing at the red-head on her left. She had long, curly red hair, freckles coving her face and green eyes.

"Don't call me that. It's Lily. Just Lily." She said and returned to playing with her food.

"Ooh touchy. Ah well. You still haven't told us your name."

"Poppy." She said.

Peter was the boy on the other side of Remus who she hadn't noticed until Sirius pointed him out, but he snickered upon hearing her name. He was short and tubby with mouse brown hair, and his facial features reminded her of a rat.

"something funny with my name?" she asked him sweetly.

"Lily a-and P-P-Poppy are b-both flowers" he stuttered, and upon gaining his courage he asked "can I call you Popsicle?" he smirked, expecting a round of laughter but instead he got dirty looks from his friends.

"She just got here and you're going to send her running away screaming" Sirius said, teasing both Peter and Poppy at the same time.

"Call me Poppy or Pops, and I don't scare easy." I said where Peter seemed to shrink away.

She remembered the boys at her old school. They were huge pranksters, but most of their pranks backfired or never worked. They didn't have the brains to plan their pranks properly. They usually ended up in the hospital wing but they kept trying, they were too immature.

She was brought out of her trance by Sirius.

"Try us." He murmured, obviously teasing her, he waggled his eyebrows at her making her giggle.

They continued to tease each other all throughout dinner and dessert, Remus occasionally saying something, Peter trying to make himself disappear and James sulking. She walked up to the common room with the boys, they were very accepting of her, she noted. Peter went to his dorm to hide, and James went to sulk. Remus and Sirius walked her to her dorm and came inside to chat. She walked down the row of five beds, with the boys in tow, looking into each bed in turn. Lily was writing on a piece of parchment, The next girl had long white hair and was sleeping peacefully, the third girl was painting her toenails a baby blue and introduced herself as Alice before hugging the boys. The last girl had her head buried in a book but said hi to Sirius, and casually shared names with Poppy.

She opened her trunk and searched trough, pulling out numerous muggle books, clothes, accessories and heaps more. She finally found a little rainbow notebook and took it to her bed with a pen.

"What's that?" Sirius pointed to the pen.

"It's a pen. Muggles use it to write." She clicked the pen a few times as Sirius stared dumbstruck.

"But where's the ink?" he asked, still confused. Muggles always had the strangest inventions. "Is it magic?" he asked before mentally kicking himself. Remus smirked at him, but Poppy giggled.

"No, the ink is already inside. It's just how they're made." She explained.

She wrote a few notes, which they read, and then she asked them if they knew how to play tic tac toe.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"It's a muggle game," Sirius groaned but she continued explaining as if he hadn't, "you have to get a row of three, like this." She said writing in her book. She was the only winner at first, but soon Remus was unbeatable.

"Unfair. You're cheating somehow, I know it." Sirius complained. Remus suddenly realized it was midnight, and hugged her goodnight. Sirius just poked his tongue out at her, which she returned by poking her tongue out in the shape of a hotdog bun, and he gaped at her, this girl was full of surprises.

Sirius and Remus returned to their dorm, talking as they changed, agreeing to make this girl a marauder, agreeing to make her one of them. They agreed to make an initiation process tomorrow.

**Thankyou! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a little thing about me, I am short, with the same hair and eyes as Poppy, same views on makeup and I am always late, oh and I'm my two reviewers out of the 23 viewers, and 3 followers. I love you all :). Lizaluvsdoggies, Yes there will be a love story, but not the way you think, I can't make it too obvious can I? ;) she won't be an official marauder for another few months, and they get into the dorms because in my mind they cracked the charm for the staircase and Lily is fairly okay with Remus and Sirius, it's just Peter and James that she gets angry at. In my mind no one likes Peter. Thankyou for your review and I did update soon. I'm sad because I wanted to keep writing but I didn't want to be an overkill. So I will leave this be until the end of the week when I complete the next chapter and feel like typing again, this was 2,600 words and I'm over typing for the rest of the week.**

When she walked down the stairs she was surprised to see Remus sitting on a chair close to the fire, he was reading.

"watcha doing? Why aren't you at breakfast?" she suddenly felt very conscious of how poofy her hair was, how visible her freckles were and how short she was. Was he waiting for her? She silently kicked herself for not coming down sooner. She had been woken up by the girl next to her, Sam, telling her they were going down to breakfast, but now there was only ten minutes of breakfast left. She was always late. She remembered standing in front of the mirror trying to make her brown frizzy, but curly hair sit straight. She then put on a small bit of concealer for her few pimples that had decided to pop up during the night. She usually never wore makeup but she put some eyeliner on to make her blue eyes pop before cursing her freckles, but she had run out of time so she grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs. She hadn't expected anyone to still be in the common room. Remus stood up, not talking, took her arm and walked her out of the common room before explaining himself.

"The marauders, Sirius, James, Peter and I, believe it would be divine to have you as part of our group." His politeness was confusing.

"Why?"

"Why what?" apparently she had to spell it out for him.

"Why do you want me as one of you?" he hadn't thought about that.

"Can I get back to you on that?" She rolled her eyes, but he continued anyway.

"We made an initiation process just for you. We've never had anyone new come in with us, and we wanted to know if you were game, if you're loyal, if you can keep up with us." He winked at her.

"do you know what an animagus is?"

"Better than most. Why?" Did he know she could change? He couldn't have. She hadn't changed here. Yet. She had better watch herself. She remembered her first time she changed. She had read about being an animagus, but you had to be registered before you could change. She remembered studying and trying so hard to change. She remembered her first change. She had gone straight to a pond to inspect herself. She was a tall and beautiful horse. She had a tan coat, a brown mane and tail, a poppy tattooed onto her back, that she had had since she can remember, but it was her blue eyes that gave her away. They screamed human.

"Would you be willing to become one?" Remus' voice had brought her out of her memory, but the question caught her by surprise. Wasn't that illegal? Well at least he didn't know she was one.

"Why? Are all the marauders animagus?"

"That would be telling." He winked at her as they walked through the great oak doors leading to the Great Hall. People were staring at them, some glaring at Remus, some gawking at her. Why was everybody staring? Did she have something on her face? She touched her face instinctively and Remus chuckled.

"Why are they staring?" She hissed.

"Staring because you are so beautiful, glaring because I am the one to escort you, not them." She looked around once again, and Remus' words made sense, but she wasn't beautiful.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Remus blushed, looked away and didn't answer. She was a little hurt, but didn't dwell on it for too long, as they sat across from James and Peter, whereas Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Padfoot?"

"Getting your timetables from the old cat." Poppy looked up to see Sirius talking to a middle age witch at the professor's table. She nodded and handed him two sheets of paper. He walked back down the table and handed Remus his timetable, but wrote on Poppy's before handing it to her. Sirius grinned and sat next to her. He had written what classes he had with her, which was every class today except Muggle studies.

"Double potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts." Poppy read her timetable out loud. "Not too bad I guess."

"We have the same schedule except Muggle studies," Sirius pointed to her schedule, "I have a spare, so we can talk marauders all day." He smiled at her whereas she frowned.

"Why do I have to be an animagus?"

"You don't." James answered from across the table. "It's just awesome. And keep your voice down. It's illegal you know."

"I know, I know." She grabbed a piece of toast and walked out of the great hall and to her potions classroom. She was the first one there, which was surprising, considering she was usually late. She sat against the brick wall and thought about why the boys would want her in their group. A boy with greasy black hair walked down the stairs and stood looking at her for a moment before asking her name.

"Hmm? Oh I'm Poppy." She hadn't realised he was there until he spoke.

"Ahh how good. The newest marauder knows her own name; I see you don't need a code name then. Bloody Griffindors." His rudeness took her by surprise, what had she ever done to this boy?

"Why are you being so rude to me? What did I ever do to you? And I'm not a marauder." Yet, she added in her head. Her answer had taken him by surprise. He had always considered himself to be nice, a gentleman. He opened his mouth to apologise when Sirius bounded down the stairs calling her name.

"Oh Poppy! I see you have met snivellus here. Isn't he such a charmer?" she was surprised, even though Severus had just insulted her and her house, she stood up for him.

"Don't call him that." Both boys were looking at her in a stunned silence. Sirius was the first to recover and smirked.

"Don't stand up for filth like him. He's a filthy Slytherin half-blood."

"I'm a mud blood, and the sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin. Does that mean I'm not worthy to you? Blood status doesn't mean anything except the size of the ego." She was fuming, glaring at Sirius like she was a filthy dog.

Lily and Alice strolled down the staircase and stopped at the bottom step to observed the scene before them.

"Sirius what did you do this time? Insulting our new babe? Or interrupting something?" she grinned mischievously and winked at poppy.

"No, actually, he called him," she said pointing from Sirius to Severus, "a filthy half blood. I told Sirius that I'm a muggle born and he has a too-big ego."

Lily gasped. Sirius winced. He knew muggle borns and mud bloods were her soft spot.

"Sirius Black! I thought you were better than that! You do not insult people by using their blood status! Don't worry darling, I'm muggle born too." She said as she walked over to Poppy, shooting Sirius one last dirty look before starting a conversation with the three of them. Alice just stood there awkwardly. She never liked Severus, but he was Lily's friend, and she didn't want to upset her best friend.

Severus was surprised at this act of kindness from both Poppy and Lily. Although blood status was a weak point for Lily. The rest of the marauders, excluding Peter, as he only did his compulsory studies, arrived and Sirius told them what happened. James groaned.

"We want her on our side. Why couldn't you have just given him a dirty look?" Remus placed his fingers to his temple.

"We'll just keep Sirius and Poppy apart for a little while. Maybe also stay away from Severus?"

"Moony if we had a choice we would never have met that greasy git."

"Calm down Prongs. Just avoid him as much as possible."

"But he is always there. I mean ALWAYS! If I didn't know any better I would think he was stalking us."

"Earth to Padfoot? What do you think?" Sirius had been thinking about apologising to Poppy at lunch but Remus interrupted his thoughts.

"What? I was thinking of a way to apologise to her. I didn't mean for that to happen. It kind of just slipped out."

"I have it!" James said, his eyes lighting up with excitement, "We make her see that he is worse than us, them whamo, she loves us!"

"I don't think it would be that easy, sorry prongs." Sirius had a feeling that this girl would be extremely complicated, but he loved a challenge.

Potions was an easy lesson, they had been paired up, Griffindor with Slytherin, to brew a love potion. Poppy was with Severus, Lily was with a uptight boy who Severus said was named Lucius Malfoy, Alice was with a pretty girl, but she had a crazy look in her eye, named Bellatrix Lestrange. Poppy and Severus got along well, after he finally agreed to play truth or dare while they waited for their potion to simmer.

"Don't laugh."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you do I will start calling you Snivellus"

"I'll do my best, so answer up." Severus had just asked her what she wanted to be after Hogwarts, it wasn't a hard question so he couldn't see why she was so nervous.

"Okay, well this will reveal a bit of my boring old family history, but I'm not muggle born. I think I'm half blood. My parents were murdered when I was little, they went out to their anniversary dinner and never came home. I can't remember them but everyone says I'm just like them." She paused, looking at the ground. Severus thought she was about to cry, but she looked up and continued.

"I was put with my aunty and uncle on my father's side, he was a muggle. I was never told I was a witch until I started school. My aunty and uncle want me to be an auror like them, but I want to be a fashion designer, weird I know." She giggled shyly, looking at her shoes, expecting him to start laughing.

"It's not weird. I reckon it would be awesome." She looked up to see his reassuring smile.

"So Severus, truth or dare?"

This continued for the rest of the lesson.

"Sirius how long is your dragon tail?"

"What?"

"You know, your dragon tail, you do have a dragon tail don't you?" Then he caught on.

"Ooh. Well, it depends how hot you are." He winked at her.

"So? How long?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"Nah."

"Too long for you."

"'Kay."

She went back to Severus.

"Sirius?"

"What do you want snivellus?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Sirius choked on a piece of chocolate he had just put into his mouth, that boy was always hungry.

"Uh, *Splutter* What? *Splutter* No *Splutter*." Severus grinned and ran back to Poppy.

"Okay truth or dare?" She thought for a moment.

"Dare."

"Okay. Kiss Lucius on the cheek."

"Only if you kiss Bellatrix." He thought about this for a second. It was a fair deal.

"Done."

They snuck over to their unsuspecting targets. Poppy mouthed

"Three, Two, One." They both kissed their targets and ran back to their cauldrons, giggling like three year olds. Their targets shot them looks that could have killed.

The rest of the day was uneventful, although she was still a little wary of talking to Sirius. She went to dinner and looked around for the boys, why was she so disappointed she couldn't find them? She sat down next to Sam, who was studying how to transfigure a teacup into a teapot, and continued to wonder about the boys. Why was she missing them so much? She had only just met them? What was wrong with her?

"I'm not hungry" she said to no one in particular and left the dining hall to go to bed. Maybe she wouldn't sleep in and be late tomorrow. She walked up to the common room, still deep in thought when she saw the boys exit. They looked suspicious and, letting her curiosity override her common sense, she followed them.

"Hurry up Padfoot."

"Sorry Prongs. Can't stop thinking 'bout her. I need to apologise. Five minutes?"

"Fine, but if you're late, I will kill you."

"I could kiss you!"

"Save that for Poppy."

She drew herself deeper into the shadows as Sirius turned around and walked towards the great hall. She knew he would be looking for, and she wouldn't be there. She sighed in defeat and followed him down the hall.

"Sirius!" He turned around, surprised that she would be talking to him, let alone wanting to talk to him.

"Poppy. Umm." Everything he had rehearsed saying suddenly flew out his ears. He was staring into space as though he could actually see the words fly away.

"Earth to Sirius?"

"Huh? Sorry." She smiled shyly.

"I said sorry." Had he heard her right? Why was she apologising? She flushed and stared at the floor, talking so fast and quietly that he had to take a step closer to hear her. "I mean you have obviously had a hatred for this guy for years before I came and there was probably something that I missed and I shouldn't have said anything. It's just he called me stupid and rude and I wanted to prove him wrong. I guess I should just stay around you guys before I put my foot in my mouth again. Sorry."

He looked at her with wide eyes before pulling her into a hug.

"Honestly? I was the one in the wrong. I was coming to say sorry. I'm the one who usually eats my shoes, do you know how many pairs of shoes I've gone through since I came here? Every pair tastes worse than the last." He whispered into her hair making her giggle. He loved that sound. That was the sound that meant he had done a good job. "I have to go. But be good."

"where are you going?" she looked up at him with such curiosity that he wanted to tell her everything, but that was Remus' secret, not his.

"I have some business to take care of. I'll be back tomorrow though. I promise." He didn't know whether that was taking it too far or not, but she smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Translated, YEAH BABY! Time to go running around the forest as a horsey! Wait, no. she wouldn't. She might never get another chance for a while though. No not yet, she had to get used to the place first. Not until after Christmas. Done and done. She made an agreement with herself in her head.

"Poppy? Did you hear anything I just said?" What? Crap.

"Uh yeah. Every word." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"And you agree?"

"Yes." she squeaked. He burst out laughing.

"Okay I wasn't listening. I was having a mental argument with myself. Happy?"

"You're mental."

"You're childish"

"Strange"

"Rude"

"Smoking hot." She looked at him in surprise. Where had that come from? Damn it, he thought. I've ruined everything. She flushed.

"You're pretty cute too. Goodnight Sirius." She left him standing there gaping at her.

Checking his watch he realised he had spent more than five minutes, and James would give him hell. Oh well. Where was Peter anyway? Why was he never around when they needed him? When Remus needed him. Wasn't that the whole reason for becoming animagus, to help Remus? He would talk to the boys later, but right now he had to help James and Remus.

**A/N: Please review, even if it is just a smiley face or a sad face, any ideas you think I should put in or anything to help me inprove, I crave reviews like I crave chocolate after I post this. Om nom noms :3**


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up from the dream she had just been having with a start. Something was tickling her toes. She let out a small scream before realising it was only James.

"Hey" he murmured.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"A time that's early enough that Sirius won't catch me?" He gave that cocky grin that Lily loved so much.

"Why don't you want Sirius to catch you?"

"I have a proposal. You go to the dance with me to make Sirius jealous, and I go to the dance with you to make Lily jealous." He grinned as though he was a genius, in his mind he probably was.

The weekend before Dumbledore had announced that the annual themed Halloween Ball was in two weeks, but the catch was you aren't allowed to go with anyone in your own house. James must have overlooked this detail.

"James, two things, one I have a date and two you are in the same house as me so we can't go together." That made James think, since when did they have to go in different houses?

"Who's your date?"

"Severus."

"WHAT!?" He yelled so loud that most of the girls woke up. Lily looked at us with curiosity, Alice with hate, never wake that girl up a second before her alarm, she will rip you apart piece by piece, boy that girl craves beauty sleep, Sam looked confused and the blonde girl kept sleeping. She was never in any of Poppy's classes, which was strange, but she never had a chance to ask the girl about it.

"James, can you please stop looking at me like I murdered Sirius. I am going to the dance with Severus and that is final."

Lily screwed up her face at this. Severus had called her a mud blood and she had never quite forgiven him for it. Poppy, of course, was in the library at the time but hated Severus all the same.

"Why, Poppy, why?"

"Because he asked me and I wasn't mean enough to say no." James and Lily looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "We're not friends or anything; I just didn't think I would find another date before the ball."

"Poppy are you blind?" This caught her by surprise.

"What? No lily I am not blind, why?"

"Because you cannot see that any guy in this school would kill his best mate to have an evening at a ball with you."

"No they wouldn't."

"Yes actually they would. Who's the lucky guy?" Sirius grinned at her, having just joined the conversation.

"smphrgs"

"Who?"

"She won't tell you. She knows you'll probably kill him." Poppy glared at Lily, even though it was the truth.

"No!? Poppy please tell me no." she hung her head in shame, he stormed out.

"Sirius get back here now!" she screamed running after him.

"Why so you can just go out with another Slytherin?"

"Sirius do you have ears? You can only go with someone not from your own house!"

"But why him Poppy, Why?"

"Because I know he won't hurt me." She quietly walked away leaving him in his thoughts.

He punched the wall, waking up Remus and causing Peter to roll out of his bed. Remus sighed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. It was a Saturday so there was no school work; trust Sirius to make him get up early. Peter was still cowering on the floor.

"Get your ass of the floor you stupid rat." Sirius had taken a disliking to Peter ever since he kept disappearing. Peter jumped off the floor and scurried to the bathroom, only to find it was locked, he squeaked and ran out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just be the perfect guy she wanted? He had asked her out on a date, she accepted but it ended in disaster.

-flahsback-

"Of course, I'll see you tonight then?" Had she just said yes!?

"Uh, yeah. Tonight. Date. Wow. You did say yes didn't you?" she giggled that giggle that he could never hear enough of.

"Yes Sirius. Tonight. Date. Common room. Don't leave me hanging." She winked and walked off to find her friends. He was star struck. She said yes. This had to be perfect. He would take her for a picnic under the tree near the lake, they could look at the stars, have dinner, and it would be beautiful.

He rushed to tell James and Remus. Remus grinned while James scowled.

"How do you manage to get the girl on the first try when it takes me about a million tries and she still hasn't said yes?"

"Well, for one I'm way sexier than you. Not to mention I can do this," he waggled his eyebrows at James, "and I'm a true dog. Now can you guys help?"

Remus was ecstatic.

"My babe is all grown up. On her first date." Remus had adopted Poppy; he was very defensive of her and would melt under her gaze. He spoilt her and treated her like a queen. She had never been treated so well before, and they loved each other like siblings. They fought a lot, but they were still the cutest brother/sister couple around.

They set up a picnic blanket, food and drinks. Remus had made sure everything was perfect. He had lit candles and enchanted them to bob around above their heads. When he took her down she was amazed. No one had ever made this much of an effort for her. She wanted nothing more than to cry, she was so happy. Sirius was so sweet, he thought she didn't like it; he was fussing over her like she was royalty. It was perfect, until he became clumsy. He ruined the whole night. Why oh why did he assume they needed some wine? He hit her in the head with the cork, and when he went over to help her he still had the wine bottle in his hand, and he splashed it all over her dress. She was absolutely shocked. He thought she was about to yell and scream, but when she burst out laughing he couldn't help but join in. they both laughed until she had tears streaming down her face. She joked about it and blew it off. He thought she hated him and she was just being nice.

-End of flashback-

Poppy's PoV.

She ran back to her room before he could see her cry. He didn't realise what effect his words had on her. She remembered their first and, sadly, only date.

-Flashback-

"Of course, I'll see you tonight then?" What!? What happened to her voice?

"Uh, yeah. Tonight. Date. Wow. You did say yes didn't you?" she giggled at his nervousness. It was so cute.

"Yes Sirius. Tonight. Date. Common room. Don't leave me hanging." She winked and walked off to find her friends.

"Lily!" Lily looked up in surprise.

"What!? What happened!?"

"Sirius asked me out!" had she just heard properly? Sirius had just asked her bestie out?

"No way! We need to find you something to wear!"

The girls spent the afternoon getting Poppy ready for her date.

"Done." Lily was proud of her work. She pushed Poppy infront of a full length mirror. Poppy gasped. She was wearing a peach summer dress, a white cardigan; her hair was done in curls and pulled up at the back of her head, with two large curls framing her face. She was about to cry when Lily said she was late enough and shoved her out the door. He led the way down to the lake. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't this.

He had lit candles and enchanted them to bob around above their heads. When he took her hand and they sat on a picnic rug she was amazed. This was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. No one had ever made this much of an effort for her. She wanted nothing more than to cry, she was so happy. Sirius was so sweet, fussing over her like she was royalty. It was perfect, even when he became clumsy. When he went to open the wine he hit her in the head with the cork, and when he went over to help her he still had the wine bottle in his hand, and he splashed it all over her dress. She was absolutely shocked. She was lost for words and couldn't do anything but burst out laughing. He couldn't help but join in. They both laughed until she had tears streaming down her face. She joked about it and blew it off. It was the best night of her life, but after the incident he seemed put off. She was hoping for a goodnight kiss, but she didn't even get a peck on the cheek. He just said goodnight and ran off to his room.

-End of flashback-

Why did he play with her like this? It wasn't fair that he could have this effect on her, after they hadn't even kissed. She would go to the ball and have a wonderful night. She would have fun. She got up with a grin on her face. This was her time. She would be whoever she wanted to be, and she had the perfect idea for a costume. There would be many vampires and devils, so she would be different.

-The next week at Hogsmeade-

"This one is perfect. Exactly what I needed. Can I have a look at shoes before I buy it?"

"certainly dear. This dress would look stunning with silver." She winked and left poppy to find the perfect pair of shoes to match her perfect dress.

She had already chosen some jewellery in her mind from her jewellery box, and just needed shoes to complete her outfit. After ten minutes the lady walked back over to inspect her progress. Poppy had two pairs of shoes on, a strappy silver heel on the left foot and a silver ballet flat on her right.

"Ahh. Wonderful choice." Poppy looked up as the woman walked over to inspect the shoes. "Have you chosen?"

"No, I'm torn between these two. The flats will hurt less but the heels look prettier."

"Hmm. Put both heels on. And walk around." Poppy took the flat off and put the heel on. She stood up and took a few steps. These were more comfortable than she first thought.

"I must have these!" The woman chuckled.

"Of course. What are you thinking of doing for wings?"

"I was going to try to make some and attatch them to my back, would that work?" The woman shook her head.

"No, but we have some here if you would like to try them? They are a but mischeivious at times though."

"That's okay. These will be perfect." She pointed at a pair of white wings with silver feathers dotted around. They were soft to touch and were the most beautiful things shed ever seen.

"Perfect. Good luck dear." Poppy paid the woman and walked out into the street.

She was supposed to meet Severus to discuss their costumes in the Three Broomsticks. Severus was very reluctant at first, but she won, saying that it wouldn't be as scary, and the glasses were cleaner. She walked through the door and sat at an empty booth. A man in his twenties came over to her booth and took her order of two butterbeers as she closed her eyes and waited for Severus. He was late. This was so unlike him, he had never been late to anything before. She had finished her butterbeer and was eyeing the one she bought for Severus when he walked through the door, spotted her and sat down.

"Finally. I've been here for ages. What kept you?" He sneered at her has he took the butterbeer.

"Your besties decided it would be funny to play a game of let's see who can kill Severus first."

"What? No they wouldn't." He frowned at her, but unfortunately she was right.

"Actually it was mainly Sirius. I guess you told him?"

"Yes, and now I need to tell him some more. Okay so straight to the point, I'm wearing white and silver."

"Not telling me what you're going as?"

"Nope. A girl has to have her secrets. What are you wearing?"

"Black dress robes?"

"Fine. Okay well I have things to do. Bye." She got up and walked out, taking her numerous bags full of goodies with her.

Poppy ran to the castle and straight to the common room. She stormed in, scaring some first and second years as she walked past.

"Have you seen a boy with black hair walk through here?"

"Y-yes miss, there w-was a t-tall boy a-and a shorter b-boy who was b-bleeding." Crap. What had Severus done to Sirius?

"Thank-you very, very much." She gave a small smile to the little girl and ran up the stairs like a bullet.

She dumped her loot on her bed and sprinted to the boy's dorm, taking the stairs three at a time. She opened the door, and whatever she had been imagining, this was not it. Sirius was curled up in a ball on his bed; James was sitting beside him with his hand rubbing Sirius' shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting way.

"What happened?" The boys jumped at the sound of her voice. Sirius answered.

"Your new boyfriend happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I am super sorry it took me so long to update, I know this is only a short chapter, but it's only the first quarter and I havn't had teh time to type up the rest. I felt so bad for leaving it for so long that I had to update, even if it is unfinished. I will try to have updated again in a week, if not I give you permission to steal my cookies (PUH-LEASE NOT MY COOKIES!). I'm dissapointed to only have 6 reviews out of my 100 views, it makes me feel unloved. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

"I know it was you."

"And?" The tears were brimming in her eyes.

She thought they were friends. She thought they wouldn't end up like him and Lily, but as she looked into those emotionless black eyes she realized her assumptions were only assumptions, and that everything isn't always what it seems. Maybe it would be for the best, I mean, why would she ever want a sad, judging, pessimist of a Slytherin in her life. He was a Slytherin, why did she think he was any different to the others? She realized he was never different, that she probably was never a friend, just the only Griffindor he could tolerate.

She knew the tears in her eyes were about to fall, and she wasn't about to let him see how weak she was. She turned away and ran to the forest to seek shelter. She ran deeper and deeper, not caring to see which way she was running, until she collapsed against a tree, panting. She let the tears free fall down her face. Tears for the broken friendship, tears for Sirius' pain, tears for the fact she couldn't even control her own emotions. A million thoughts ran through her head.

'Stupid. Naive. Gullible. Idiotic. Dunderhead.'

"SHUT UP"

She was screaming to no one in particular, but when she heard a branch snap to her left she sternly reminded herself she was so worthless and weak. she reminded herself that she was in the forbidden forest, she was alone and lost, anyone could be near.

"I have a wand." she stared nervously around her, a ticking time bomb, waiting for the slightest movement to set her off. A large, scrawny black dog walked through a clearing in the trees and looked at her with those sad, deep black eyes. the dog opened its mouth and let it's tongue flop out the side of it's mouth. Poppy smiled, and cooed in that special way you only use for babies or pets, slowly and cautiously walking forwards, holding her hand out for the dog to sniff.

_**A/N: Just leave me a ':)' or an ':(' to make my day! SPOILER! The rest of this chapter will be here soon and it will be Sirius' PoV of recent events. Luv you all, Ta's!**_


End file.
